Sickalicious
by NacentSilverEyes
Summary: Draco/Harry. The Last year of Hogwarts an unexpected friendship blooms. From what? Tradegy that's what. its good belive me!
1. How can you say that!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is property of JKR. However, I do own the plot, well I hope it hasn't been used before *hopeful sigh*. And I do own Tabitha and Burton. *smirk*  
  
**Wedding bells chimed. They were loud and distinct**  
  
Up walks the isle, Harry Potter. He stands next to the priest. Then Up walks Hermione and stands in front of him. Oh no I'm not done. Then in walks a girl who you will learn name is Tabitha Ophelia. Full name meaning Gazelle Serpent. And she walked right up to Hermione, smiled, and wrapped her right arm around Hermione's left. Then comes pansy and just stood in the middle. Not so long after comes Draco Malfoy walking up the isle smiling also. Who knew Draco Malfoy smiled? Well I guess he's happy he is getting married to Pansy. Oh but unexpectedly he walks past Pansy and wraps his arm around------Harry?!  
  
Ok, ok I will explain myself.  
  
//...// Harry's thoughts  
  
((...)) Draco's thoughts  
  
"..." just talking  
  
*..* Emphasis  
  
Chapter 1: How can you say that?!?!  
  
Harry's POV//  
  
7th year. Way to school.  
  
Harry Potter sat alone in his compartment. Well of course Ron was having a little fucking session with his boyfriend Burton. And Hermione had already been at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told her something which she still refused to tell Harry until he came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked her to come to Hogwarts early to help him with it. So there Harry was alone. He then heard mumbles in the compartment next to him. Something about loving someone. Then the voices got louder.  
  
"But Drake!!! I looove you how could you just turn me down and say you don't fucking love me?!" said a voice that he was pretty sure Pansy Parkinson's.  
  
"Easily, I-Don't-Love-You, now do you see how easy that was?" said another voice Harry knew was Draco Malfoy. The person he secretly loved.  
  
"You're gay aren't you?!? You're gay and you're having an affair with someone!! Heaven forbid!! It could be Potter!! Please tell me it's not Potter, Drake!" yelled Pansy panic stricken.  
  
"Jesus Pansy you're so dense!! Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm gay! News flash Hun you are *not* the hottest thing in the world and nothing close to it. And even if I was gay and with Potter what would it matter?! I'd choose him over you any day!" Yelled back Draco. Harry gasped. He would?!  
  
"Drake! That's disgusting! Potter is revolting! And I know that's not true! It can't be!" she said back triumphantly. Harry was hurt. //Am I really that ugly?//  
  
"Pansy, you're the one that is revolting!" Draco yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with you Drake? Ever since the end of 5th year you have said *nothing* about Potter that was mean. I'm really starting to think you *do* like him!" Pansy said accusingly. Harry heard Draco whispering words he couldn't hear. Soon after Pansy was crying.  
  
"Ok Draco I'm sorry and I swear I won't. Maybe you should take a nap Draco. Get some rest. I'll watch your stuff in this compartment. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Dumbledore said something to Tabitha over the summer so she had to go early. I heard the Mudblood went too. And I'm really sorry Draco. I hope you forgive me." Said Pansy when her sobbing died down.  
  
"Oh, and yeah I think I'll do that" Said Draco, but Harry noticed something. //Oh my god!!! Draco was crying too!! Well that was just strange// He heard the door slide open and closed. Harry soon after closed his eyes in thought.  
  
//What made them cry. And what was Pansy talking about. Maybe she was going to sleep. Or maybe I am. Or may-// Harry never finished that thought. He was soon fast asleep.  
  
Draco's POV//  
  
He walked around looking for an empty compartment but couldn't find one. Then he realized there was a compartment right next to his that seemed unoccupied. He thought wrong. When he entered he was welcome with a sleeping Harry Potter. He closed the door making an unexpected loud noise waking up Harry. Harry looked over at Draco. His expression was confusion at first then curiosity.  
  
"What were you and Pansy talking about?" He asked. Draco paled.  
  
((Holly FUCK!! He heard us! Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! Ever the fucked man Draco?))  
  
"If you heard us talking you obviously know what about. Just the usual. Her crying cause I don't like her and all" he replied taking a seat trying to seem *way* calmer than he was. //I hope that satisfied him//  
  
"Ok Malfoy, whatever you say. So how was your summer?" asked Harry. //Since when has he been interested in me?// Draco decided to voice his thoughts.  
  
"Since when has Harry Potter been interested in how Draco Malfoy's summer went?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He saw Harry shrug.  
  
"I don't know I was just...trying to start a conversation with you. Trying to be decent" replied Harry. //Wasn't expecting it but if I want to start a friendship or something more with him I might as well be truthful and nice.  
  
"Well to be straight with you it was hell" said Draco sighing a little bit.  
  
"How so?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well..don't make me say this more than once and don't be surprised if I cry or anything just never tell anyone ok?" a nod and he continued "Well, my father is now really expectantly close with Voldemort now and he needed to show his loyalty to Voldemort. Show him he had no heart for anyone but Voldemort. So he-he killed my mother. Yes I know terrible isn't it. But my father made a mistake. He went back to Voldemort with red puffy eyes. Of course you know this is a sign that u have been crying and Voldemort finds this the pussiest thing alive. He was disgusting. My father was chained and beaten until-until they killed him. So now I'm left with nothing. Of course now I own the Malfoy Manor and the family name" He replied and as expected a small tear slowly descended down his cheek.  
  
Harry's POV//  
  
He was shocked. Hell he would've died if he remembered that this was Malfoy. But of course the whole crying thing caught him off guard and he soon found himself with a sobbing Draco Malfoy in his arms. //Oh fuck!!!! The Person I love is in my arms and I have to control myself. MUST NOT CUM IN PANTS// he said that same phrase over and over again in his head. Draco's sobbing slowly died down. Obviously Draco noticed who was comforting him and looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Uh, H-Harry do you know who you are comforting?" he asked uneasily. //FUCK! Oh shit I just might cum! He called me Harry!!! Oh I am so happy but I have to answer him 'cause he is giving me the strangest look right now//  
  
"Yeah, Draco I am quite aware and I really don't care I think I just saw the side of Draco Malfoy very few people know about" he responded smiling.  
  
*********And there you go the beginning of a very *interesting* friendship***********  
  
Harry and Draco walked off the train laughing their asses off. They found an Empty carriage and continued their obviously hilarious conversation. All of a sudden Pansy walks in. She smacks her hand to her mouth and gasps.  
  
"So it's true!?!?!?!??" she yelled. Harry and Draco laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"Sorry Parkinson we're just friends, believe me" said Harry still laughing. Draco gave her a look and she understood. He had told Potter and Potter accepted him and obviously saw that Draco was a human. Well I still don't like him!!  
  
"Whatever" she said and walked out sadly.  
  
Draco's POV//  
  
((I believe this will be a very nice friendship)) and he and Harry continued the chat that Pansy gladly joined in and started laughing just as hard as they were. What were people around thinking? %WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SO FUCKING FUNNY!%  
  
The only people who knew about the sudden friendship was the Slytherins. They scolded him for it. He was a trader. None of them accepted him anymore. The only person who was his friend was Tabitha. Tabitha Ophelia to be exact. The first Slytherin who openly confessed her friendship for Gryffindors and that she was not to follow Voldemort. Draco now was the second. Draco continued to listen and laugh with Tabitha, she really was a great person. She was a lesbian, and he was gay so they made a really good friendship. Also they both had their eyes on a Slytherin. Neither Draco nor Harry cared what the school. They were just gonna hang out. They weren't gonna go barging in Great Hall with arms around each other and announce to the whole school that they were friends. They were gonna let them slowly find out themselves. They wouldn't hide behind closed doors they were gonna act like they'd been friends forever and nothing new is going on. He looked over at Harry and found that Harry had been watching him. Draco smiled at Harry. Harry blushed, smiled, and turned back to Hermione. (( I wonder why he blushed, maybe Hermione said something embarrassing. Or maybe-No! Don't hurt yourself like that Draco!!)) Pansy was back to her annoying bitchy self. Draco sighed. Being dissed from the Slytherin wasn't something to be happy about. But after the feast Draco was to talk to Dumbledore about being resorted. After all, the only reason he was in Slytherin was because when he had been placed with the hat he waved away all thoughts but Voldemort, evil, his father, and evil. Naturally the hat placed him in Slytherin. But he knew deep down he belonged somewhere else. He was soon to figure out.  
  
"So Draco, you're saying that you believe you belong somewhere else?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes.." He replied.  
  
"I knew Harry would help you see that" he smiled and went to the hat and placed it on his head.  
  
"How could I see that you aren't one ounce evil. Oh dear boy I made a HUGE mistake. You *so* belong in"  
  
AWWWWWWWWWW I'm evil! Lol but anyways review and I'll post the next chapter.  
  
"Gryffindor!!!!!!" And Draco sat there in shock.  
  
See I'm not that evil am I? But hey I am but you would have guessed it anyways. But still....review.... 


	2. Getting Adjusted

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
((Draco's thoughts))  
  
//Harry's thoughts//  
  
Oh! And on the first chapter..where it said. 'She was a lesbian, and he was gay so they made a really good friendship. Also they both had their eyes on a Slytherin.'  
  
It was supposed to say 'They both had their eyes on a Gryffindor'..sorry!  
  
And a little part in this it is from a movie called 'My Best Friends wedding' but it has nothing to do with the plot. This is gonna be short story and if you want a sequel you'll just have to review.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting adjusted  
  
"Gryffindor!" And Draco sat there in shock. He slowly removed the hat.  
  
"P-professor are you sure this hat is right? I mean being in Gryffindor! No one will accept me. Well maybe Har-((Damn it! Damn it all to hell!))I mean no one!" he added quickly. Dumbledore looked down at him eyes twinkling a certain strange way. ((There's another eccentric thing about him ..why is he looking at me like that I mean, really?!))  
  
"Yes Draco I believe it is. I also believe you will have no trouble fitting in. Tabitha asked for a switch this summer also. She's in Gryffindor. Your stuff has been transferred there already. The password is 'ashes'. Oh! And one more thing. Seeing as since you were going to be head boy in Slytherin it would only be fair if you shared Head Boy duties with Mr. Harry Potter. Which of course means sharing a dorm" He said that last part with that same twinkle. ((Share a room with Harry?!?! OH SHIT!!!!)) Draco started to panic and tried to avert his eyes anywhere but Dumbledore's.  
  
"I trust you will have no problems with this arrangement?" Dumbledore said clearly amused with Draco's sudden fidgeting, trying to catch Draco's eyes. Draco didn't look up but answered anyway.  
  
"Yes sir...I'll just go now" He said and began walking out of his office. If he would have been listening he would have heard Dumbledore whisper chuckling 'young people never know love when it's right in front of them'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Draco slowly walked to the Gryffindor common room. ((Fuck shit ass bitch! Man this is gonna be so hard. Sharing a room.......sleeping in the same room. Man shit..might as well get used to it. No showing of feelings. No! Ok...here we go)) he thought as he stepped through the painting. There was only 3 people in the common room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Oh GREAT! Malfoy's here too?!?! When will the suffering end?!?!" Ron screeched. ((Girly man?)) Draco laughed at this thought which made Ron and Hermione raise an eyebrow. Harry was avoiding Draco's gaze. ((What's wrong with him?))  
  
"Yes, Wea-ARGH! ((Damn it Harry!))Ron I am here too. And if you'll excuse me I have some unpacking and setting up to do" and with that said he walked away to the Head Boy dorms. Leaving Ron and Hermione with their mouths wide open. Harry just grinned. //He listened! // Harry had told him to call Ron and Hermione by their first names. No Weasly, Weasel, Granger, or Mudblood especially. Ron dazedly walked to the 7th year boy dorms.  
  
"Harry! Malfoy just called Ron by his first name! Maybe he's changed! Because when he laughed he wasn't sneering or anything it was a full hearted laugh!" Said Hermione grinning in a sort of strange way. //I know that grin, but from where? //  
  
"Yeah Hermione, I think so too. And I think I'm gonna go get my stuff unpacked too" he said standing up.  
  
"I'll come!" said Hermione and shot up and ran to his door. //Oook something's up with her// Harry slowly opened the door to find Draco unpacking his trunk and placing his clothes in the dresser near his bed. When Hermione saw him she sighed and that grin came back. //Now I know!!! She-she *LIKES* him!// Harry just stood there for a while before informing Hermione that he would pack tomorrow and headed to the bathroom with a pair of his sleeping boxers. When he came out Hermione and Draco where on Draco's bed laughing and talking. Harry sighed sadly. They didn't even notice his entrance. Not until Harry walked over to his trunk and put his clothes in it and slammed it shut did they notice he was there.  
  
"Harry! You gave me a fright!" said Hermione holding her chest. Harry smirked a very un harry like smirk in the darkness.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Hermione I was just putting my stuff away I won't do it again" and he climbed in his bed and slammed the curtains shut earning another jump from Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving. It was nice talking to you though Draco! Goodnight Harry!" she said walked out and right when she did Harry jumped up causing yet another jump from Hermione.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry again Hermione I just wanted to give you a good hug goodnight!" he said pulling Hermione into a suffocating bear hug.  
  
'Goodness Harry!! You sure are the happy one!" she said after he released her. //Fuck that shit bitch I'm so not happy! //  
  
"Oh love is in the air what can I say!" he replied and slammed the door. This time from the corner of his eye he saw Draco jump.  
  
"Sorry.." Harry said and climbed in bed. //I'm not match against Hermione when it comes to Draco! He isn't gay!! Oh well it's worth a try! //  
  
"Harry?" Draco said in the darkness. Harry sat up.  
  
"Yea Draco?" Harry replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry answered. //How does he know something's wrong? // ------ ((Shit see he's playing dumb fuck))  
  
"Harry I know this isn't how you are!" he demanded. //Damn!//  
  
"Well I don't know what's wrong! But I'm sorry" said harry trying to thing of anything that came to him. //That ought to work! //  
  
"Ok Harry' Draco replied. Harry thought that was the end of the conversation and sighed in relief, But he wasn't expecting his curtains to open. Draco laughed at Harry's face and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I can't sleep" ((without you)) Draco added in his head. Harry smiled.  
  
"So...how do you like our room?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"It's pretty big. I guess they asked around for our favorite colors. Well at least mine cause they're the only colors on my side of the room, I like it too it's a cool room!" he replied. //Favorite colors? Lets take a look see// He looked over at Draco's side of the room. The only colors there were Black, blue, and silver Then he looked at his side-black and green. //Yuup! They sure did choose my right colors! Draco has pretty cool favorite colors//  
  
"Yeah they chose my favorite colors too. So how did you and Hermione become 'giggling buddies'" harry joked but he was sorta serious. ((Well, well, well, is Mr. Potter here jealous?)) Draco grinned.  
  
"You're not jealous are you?" Draco asked trying to be serious. Even in the dark Draco could see that hint of pink on Harry's cheeks.  
  
"N-no I was just w-wondering" Harry stuttered. ((I do believe he is. If he's jealous then maybe-no! Remember you'll just put yourself in more pain)) Draco laughed.  
  
"U-huh ok Harry whatever you say" he teased.  
  
"Humph!" and Harry crossed his arms. Draco laughed again.  
  
"You're so serious all the time Harry lighten up a bit. But hey, we have classes tomorrow and it's getting late so I'll see you in the morning!" and he started climbing out of his bed. When he was standing he looked down at Harry.  
  
"Goodnight Harry"  
  
"Goodnight Draco" and Draco walked to his bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming of Harry letting him have his wicked way with him. Harry had similar dreams but he was the one having his wicked way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up the next morning to unfamiliar surroundings. He soon remembered how he was in the Head Boy room, with...Harry. Draco grinned and popped out of bed. He quickly got dressed in his robes and walked over to Harry's bed to find him sleeping peacefully. He didn't sleep like the people in his old dorm slept. He had his mouth shut and wasn't snoring. It was just..peaceful. Draco took a mental picture of the way he looked what he was sleeping. He gently glided his 4 fingers down the sides of Harry's face. He saw Harry's face turn into a smile. Draco smiled and began to wake him up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Harry had just woken up when his curtains were being pulled to the side. He pretended to still be asleep knowing it could only be Draco. A couple of minutes passed without any sound. Harry was about to stir and pretend like he just woke up because he was uncomfortable under his gaze, but all of a sudden there was a brush against his cheeks. It was someone's hand! //Holly fuck!!!// He couldn't help but smile. But the feeling was soon gone and he felt the hand travel to his shoulder and shake him slightly.  
  
"Harry...Harry wake up!" //time to play innocent!!// Harry groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Just a few more minutes Ron" he said in his best sleepy voice. Draco laughed.  
  
"Harry!! Get up!! We are gonna be late for breakfast and even classes if you don't get up!" he said still laughing though. Harry slowly turned around. He opened one eye and then the other.  
  
"Sorry..I thought you were Ron" he said and slowly slid out of bed. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry looked down and remembered he only had his boxers on. He blushed and quickly pulled on his pants. Draco was grinning like the cat that just caught the mouse. Harry finished dressing quickly and they walked to the Great Hall. Hermione was standing at the table obviously waiting for them.  
  
"Draco you're just like Harry and Ron!" she giggled and told them to sit. Harry made sure to sit between Draco and Harry. ((Why Harry is jealous..*really* jealous!)) Hermione looked around for a second making sure no one saw and spilled a little of her pumpkin juice on the bench next to her. Harry saw though and knew her plan. So he saved her the trouble. He had Double Potions first.  
  
"I'm not hungry I'm going to class" He said and ran out the Great Hall heading for Snape's class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
When he got there Snape was smiling. He saw Harry and he still smiled.  
  
"Good morning Harry! It's good to see you here so early! I think it does you good to have Draco as a room mate instead of Ron. You used to always be late. But don't fret young grasshopper! Today we are going to go out on the grounds and collect the grass that grows around the green houses. It really is a nice day! So for the potion we're doing, the truth potion, we need that grass. But silly me I was so busy last night I forgot to collect it! No use in sitting down! Just come up here and sit in that chair in front of me! We'll have some tea and cookies..we have 10 minutes until the class should be here" Snape said in a cheery voice.  
  
That was strange.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Sorry! I know that was a gay end but I gotta get off it's thundering....I don't want my comp ruined!!!!  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
